


The Captain

by princessgolux



Series: Romance Dawn [2]
Category: One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, with Luffy's Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgolux/pseuds/princessgolux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a boarded ship a destined friendship begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captain (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers fans, this is not Steven G. Rogers. Please see the 'crack' definition. This is Luffy!Steve - Steve J. Rogers, small, skinny, and really, really powerful.

Peter closed his eyes and tried not to breathe, his pulse sounding horrifically loud inside his head. He could hear the two searching and he pulled his legs in tighter. As he moved, though, his foot hit the side of a barrel with a soft, dull thud.

"Found him." One voice said with glee and both pairs of feet came stomping to his hiding place. Two heads loomed over the two barrels, twin twisted smiles on their faces and one reached out his arm slowly, enjoying Peter's fear.

Peter closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle to find him.

And against all odds, one did.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaan"

A man came bursting out of one of the barrels, arms outstretched, a giant yawn on his face. His hands were balled into fists, and as he rose up each pirate took a unintentional hard punch right under the chin.

"What a great nap!!"

Peter stared.

"Oh!" The man hopped out of the barrel, completely ignoring Peter and the two pirates he had just knocked down. "FOOOD!!" He leapt up, springing out of the barrel like a monkey. Peter tracked him, watching in stunned disbelief as the small man bounded over to an open barrel of apples and began stuffing his mouth. Peter crawled out from behind the barrels, avoiding the unconscious and twitching pirates, and gingerly approached the new arrival, taking in his appearance. 

The guy was small and wiry with bright blond hair. He wore blue jeans cut off right below the knees and a red sleeveless shirt, unbuttoned. He had a red and white straw hat with a star on the flat top. It rested on his back, hanging from a piece of string looped around his neck. He wore simple white sandals - flip-flops really. 

He was tearing into the apples as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"Ummmm," Peter said, timidly gesturing behind him. "Thanks...but, um...you should probably run."

The guy turned his head and looked directly at Peter for the first time. His eyes were wide and blue.

"Who're you?" he said, mouth full of apple and cheeks distended like a chipmunks.

"Um....I'm Peter. Really though. You should...um..." Peter risked a look back, eyes widening as he saw one of the pirates behind him begin to rise. "Run. Now. You should..."

"Why?" Peter whipped his head around to stare at the man, calmly crunching into another apple. 

"They're getting up! They..." Peter broke off, face crumpling in fear as both pirates, swords drawn and eyes angry paced toward them. The blond man kept eating, oblivious to the danger at his back.

"Oh no." Peter breathed, crouching down with his arms over his head.

The pirates lunged.

The blond guy rolled backwards, pushing off his hands into the air. He twisted mid-leap, touching down to the ground directly in front of his opponents, facing them. He then sprang up, burying his fists in their guts.

Both men were pushed back with the force of the blows, blades flying through the air. Their backs hit the door with a crash. There was a moment of shocked silence, then wheezing and choking both scrambled to their feet and rushed out of the room.

"Whoa..." Peter looked from the door to the grinning blond man, mouth open with shock. "Who...who in the _world_ are you?"

The blond's smile grew wider, toothy and bright.

"I'm Steve J. Rogers, the man who will be King of the Pirates. Nice to meetcha!"


	2. The Captain (pt 2)

_I'm going to die._ Peter thought. He'd finally told Mistress...no, Pirate Captain "Iron Mace" Alvida exactly what he thought of her. He'd burst with the words that had festered for so long, letting loose in a torrent of....

Well, to be frank, he'd called her an ugly, shitty, disgusting hag. To her stunned face.

So.

That happened.

_**Steve's eyes were the bluest blue Peter had ever seen. He looked down at the straw hat gripped in one hand and said with quiet conviction, "Becoming the Pirate King is my dream. So I will fight for it. No matter who I have to fight, no matter what odds. And if I die fighting for my dream?" He shrugged, putting the hat on and when he lifted his head his eyes glinted like blue sea-ice from a winter island.** _

_**"So be it."** _

_This is for my dream,_ Peter thought, heart racing. _I'm fighting for my dream._

"HA!" Steve crowed next to him, a ringing, triumphant, _joyful_ sound. And when Alvida 's dreaded Iron Club came crashing down at Peter's head, Steve's shoulders were suddenly there, taking the blow.

Steve grunted, knees bending. Then he flicked a sideways grin at Peter. "Let's go."

He grabbed the back of Peter's shirt and leapt out the hole in the roof of the hold made by Alvida and her men. Peter flailed in Steve's grip, tumbling to his knees when they landed on the deck of the ship.

"Oi." Steve said, his back tall and straight in front of Peter. "Your dream is to join the Navy, right?"

Peter swallowed and nodded.

"Stay here." Steve said, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to get you a ship."


End file.
